


An Appropriate Response

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Fanart, Gen art for Wincest fic, Other, Sad Sam, Wincest Reverse Bang 2019, Уточнять у автора
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art prompt and post for Wincest Reverse Bang, with story by Klove0511Story Link -on Tumblr|on AO3





	An Appropriate Response

Klove0511 was kind enough to give my shorn Sam a home, and wrote this lovely angsty story for my prompt - thank you, my dear, for choosing my art! I know you wrestled with loads of real life hassle in order to deliver for this challenge, and it's greatly appreciated!  
Story Link - [on Tumblr](https://klove0511.tumblr.com/post/185678032830/an-appropriate-response) | [on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273831)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273831)  
Banner  


[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48086115123/in/dateposted/)  
Original prompt  


[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48086011241/in/dateposted/)  
Both the banner sketch and the prompt actually came from an exercise in my sketchbooking class, where we were looking at how a picture's mood or message can be changed by moving objects around and altering perspectives.  


This is the sketchbook page.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/40333106183/in/album-72157674864874900/)


End file.
